Secret Couples Are Secret For A Reason
by DirectorT
Summary: A two-shot about Jack, the jock, and Kim, the nerd who are trying to find a way to tell everyone that they are in love and have been for the past three years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Secret Couples Are Secret For A Reason

Kim Crawford: The lovable nerdy girl at Seaford High. Not many know her but those who do know she's a kindhearted, honest and loyal 17 year old, that never takes no for an answer.

Kim has long blonde hair that's usually in curls, and big brown dough eyes that make all her friends trust her completely. She also wears thick, black framed glasses that she's been wearing since she was 7 years old. Kim had braces for about a year that she recently got off, showing her now beautiful smile.

She doesn't dress to impress, but isn't the typical nerdy girl dresser; her outfits consist of dark jeans and many different colored v-neck t-shirts, but it's still obvious by the way she speaks and reacts that she is a nerdy girl, and proud.

Jack Brewer: A lovable 17 year old athlete at Seaford High. He is known by everyone and has everybody loving him, including all his teachers. Jack plays pretty much every sport Seaford High has to offer, basketball, volleyball, hockey, baseball, gymnastics, and three forms of martial arts. He's also on the football team, and although he's not the best at throwing footballs, he was good enough to make it.

Jack has long shoulder length brown hair that has everyone in awe, his chocolate brown eyes make it impossible not to love him and he is super tall and muscular. His kind nature makes him even more irresistible to the girls that always fawn over him, but he's already been in love with the same girl for about three years.

Jack and Kim have been friends for five years, they share everything and don't go a day without talking to each other. But since all of Jack's friends are jocks, he, as their team leader, makes sure that they don't tease her or any of her super smart friends. She has two other friends named Julie and Milton, while Jack has a group of friends built up from all his sports teams.

Jack, Kim, Julie and Milton all walked into the school with large smiles, as Jack told them a story, that may, or may not be true.

"So then the mayor asked me to help train the army but I refused because I knew the basketball team needed me to lead them for to the championship." Jack said, looking high and mighty.

"Yeah, sure Jack," Kim sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's true!" He protested, smirking down at the blonde.

"Yeah, okay, I'll believe that on February 31st." Kim stated, crossing her arms and shooting him a smug expression, making Milton and Julie laugh slightly.

"Wow Kim, you are such a nice friend..." Jack told her, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I know right, I'm the greatest friend ever." She smirked, popping the neckline of her shirt.

"I was being sarcastic and you know it." Jack pouted, crossing his arms and putting on a fake sad face.

"Nah, we all know you love me." Kim argued, grinning proudly.

"You two are just so cute!" Julie commented, smiling at how much they flirt.

"Yeah, Julie's right, how come you two don't get it moving?" Milton agreed, nodding his head, looking between the two of them

Jack sent Kim a subtle wink before replying, "Guys, Kim and I are just friends."

"Yeah, there is nothing between us, we're just two people that have been friends for a long time." Kim added, shrugging lightly and raising her glasses to the beginning of the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. Just keep ignoring the fact that you two are perfect for each other." Julie mumbled, rolling her eyes at the two, just before the bell rang, "Well, we gotta go come on Miltie." The two teens linked their hands and walked off to class.

Jack watched them as they left and waited until they were far enough to lean down towards Kim and try to place a soft kiss on her lips, until he was pushed away by the same blonde.

"Jack." She warned, shooting him a look through her glasses.

"Yes KimmyBear?" He questioned, awaiting a reply to why she pushed him off.

She took his large hand in her smaller one and pulled him over to the nearest janitor's closet.

"Kim, we're gonna be late for class." Jack stated, smirking at her slightly, "Don't you want to keep your perfect attendance?"

She glared at him before giving him a soft punch to the chest, "This is more important then perfect attendance. You know that nobody is supposed to know..."

"About what Kimmy?" Jack gave her a 'confused' look, "You're gonna have to be more specific."

"About this," She raised their entwined hands, "Us."

"But what if I want everyone to know?" He asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb, "I love you Kim, and I want everyone here to know that."

"Jack we've been over this. I get that you want to make it public, but that wouldn't be good for your reputation; you're king of the school and if everyone finds out we're together, your status will drop." Kim explained, shooting him a sad smile.

"KimmyBear, don't you think I know that? I don't care what everyone thinks, you're the one I want to be with and nothing can change that. We've been keeping our relationship a secret for 3 years, even from our best friends, it's time to tell people." Jack told her, looking desperate.

"But Jack..." She began, trailing off at the end.

"Kim, I know you aren't embarrassed about dating me, and it's obvious I'm not embarrassed about dating you, so why can't we just let it out." Kim had an unsure look on her face as Jack said that.

"You love me, don't you?" He asked, looking down at her, she just nodded softly, "And I'm in love with you. I want everyone in Seaford to know that. And if they already knew we were friends and didn't care, then they won't care that we're together. It won't change a thing." Kim started to smile at that comment and so Jack continued, "Besides, now that you finally got your braces off, I can do this again,"

He leaned down towards his girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her lips, placing his hands around her waist as her hands went around his neck.

"Alright, you can tell everyone during free period." She mumbled against his lips before they reconnected again, a small smirk on Jack's face.


	2. Time To Tell The Crowd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Time To Tell The Crowd

Jack and Kim walked out of the closet, a lipgloss stain on the corner of Jack's lips. They held hands and ran for class after being 15 minutes late. There goes Kim's perfect attendance record, but for the first time, she didn't care.

The two of them had chemistry where they sit apart with one of Jack's friends, Jerry Martinez, sitting in between them.

"Pass this to Kim." Jack whispered to Jerry as he passed him a note.

"When are we gonna tell everyone, I can't wait till free period..." Jerry read to himself, before turning to Jack with a confused expression, "Tell everyone what bro?"

"Give it to Kim." Jack face palmed before sternly replying.

"Okay...Wait, who's Kim?" Jerry responded unsurely.

"The girl sitting next to you!" Jack told him frustratedly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Gosh, you act as if you're dealing with an idiot." Jerry mumbled as Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"Psst. Kim." Jerry whispered, glancing between Kim and their Chemistry teacher. She turned to him, shyly, not used to talking to one of the popular kids, apart from Jack, "This is from Jack." He handed her the note with a grin and so she smiled back at him before reading it and writing back her reply and handing it to Jerry to give to Jack.

"Psst. Jack. This is from Kim." Jerry whispered to the other, handing him the note.

_Tell them whenever you want, I'm not gonna be there. _He read in his head before raising a brow in Kim's direction.

He jotted down a response before telling Jerry to hand it back to Kim.

She rolled her eyes at the note as she silently read it; _And why is that?  
><em>

She wrote back to him and handed it to Jerry who automatically knew to give it to Jack.

Jack read the sentence which read: _Because I'd rather not be there when you embarrass yourself in front of everyone._

He rolled his eyes this time, before he began to write a reply but stopped midway, realizing how pointless this was.

"Ya know what, Jerry just switch seats with me." He said, turning to his Latino friend.

"What, why?" Jerry questioned, sounding confused as usual.

"Because I said so." Jack stated, frustrated with the useless note passing, and getting up from his seat.

"Fine." Jerry mumbled, standing up and occupying Jack's seat as he sat in Jerry's.

"Kim." He quietly said, turning to face his girlfriend, while the teacher just watched some lame soap opera on her computer.

"What is it Jack?" She questioned, getting fed up with him interrupting her work.

"You're gonna be right there next to me when I tell everyone about us." He whispered back, making sure no one heard him.

"Nope." Kim replied, popping the P, before turning back to her worksheet.

"Oh come on Kimmy, please?" He begged, showing off his puppy dog eyes which she refused to stare into.

"No, Jack." She said, while answering the fifth question on her sheet of paper.

"Kim. You're coming with me." He stated, shooting her a stern look even though she couldn't see him.

Kim sighed quietly to herself, before mumbling a faint, "Fine." Causing a smirk of satisfactory to come over Jack face. She knew that there was no point in arguing with him when he got annoyed. Kim may be stubborn, but so is Jack, and she prefers not to make him mad considering what a sweet guy he always is.

Once class ended, the duo stood up and Jack grabbed both of their backpacks, no matter how much Kim argued to carry her own bag.

"No, I'm your boyfriend meaning you are my princess, and my princess doesn't have to carry anything." He always says to her, whenever she tried to protest.

As the two of them walked out of class, everyone shot Kim looks of anger and disgust. She was what everyone wanted to be, Jack Brewer's best friend.

As they walked, Jack glared at everyone and anyone who was saying nasty things about the shorter blonde beside him.

He then started thinking about how the two of them first met...

It was 5 years ago, they were both twelve and were in the same class. Kim was the smartest kid out of all of them but was still bullied by everyone. Jack on the other hand found her adorable and could never take his eyes off her.

He came up with a plan to get to know her more, being that she was the smartest he knew she would be assigned to tutor anyone who was falling behind, and so he let his B+ average grades go down to C's.

Kim was asked to tutor him by their teacher to which she had politley accepted since she loved learning and loved to teach others as well.

During all the time they spent together, the two had grown closer with Jack's feelings for her growing and her feelings for him blossoming.

Two years later, after constant flirting between the two of them, when they were both 14, he asked her out to which she replied with an obvious yes. But although Jack was proud to be dating the girl of his dreams, and wanted the world to know, Kim asked to keep it a secret from everyone, including Julie and Milton, Kim's other best friends, and Jerry and Carson, Jack's other best friends. The only people who knew about the couple were their parents, who also wished the secret would be revealed.

For the past three years they have been keeping their relationship a secret...

Once all that ran through Jack's mind, he abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Kim to pause and wait for him.

"Kim, I wanna do it now." He whispered to his girlfriend, looking her in the eye.

"What?" She questioned, completely shocked. She did not expect that, in fact she thought that after all those nasty rumors about her, he was going to break up with her.

"I wanna tell everyone now, KimmyBear." He whispered, a large, giddy grin forming on his lips, "Right now."

She thought about it, staring into his eyes to see if he had gone insane. But all she saw was...Love.

"Okay." She agreed, grinning gleefully as well.

He smiled at her before turning to everyone and yelling out, "Hey!"

Once he had everyone's attention, he resumed, "I have something to say." He glanced at Kim and she just shot him an encouraging smile, he took a breath, "I'm in love with my KimmyBear. And I don't care what any of you have to say about it!"

He pulled her closer, his arms tightly around her waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"And I'm in love with my JackRabbit." She whispered back to him before the two of them shared a kiss out in the open.

Everyone around them just stared at them in shock, even teachers. Except for a few of the teachers who could sense the love between them and were trading bet winnings with smug smirks.

The two of them broke apart when Kim felt something vibrate in her pocket.

She got a text from Julie reading,

_Why the sweet cheese didn't you tell me!?_

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
